


Proper Introduction

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, n yeah i totally used ellie goulding lyrics in the description, set during 'home pt 1', so uhh yeah i love this fic, tesselate if you want to know which, trans girl lyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: It started the moment their eyes met.Go alone my flowerAnd keep my whole lovely youWild green stones alone my loverAnd keep us on my heart





	Proper Introduction

It started the moment their eyes met.

Auriana had pushed her against a tree, Lyna had let her hood fall from her face. The voltan princess hadn’t known her, spent much too long in the Melzor’s temples to get to know anyone other than the Sisters, spent too long in the Resistance to have graced the presence of any royals other than Talia.

Lyna breathed out. She lowered her eyes to the table, pouring Auriana a cup of tea. Tea was her specialty like levitation spells were, and honestly all she could think about was the slope of Auriana’s shoulders and the curve of her hips and the hook of her nose.

She was infatuated the way she hadn’t been in such a long time. She lifted the kettle and stepped away, not missing the way Auriana’s eyes flickered to her form.

It was a serious situation, they both knew that. Still… there was something like the immanency of a cresting wave or a static storm on the horizon between them, something tangible but not visible yet.

Lyna narrowed her eyes at Carissa across the table. Whatever the calixian princess was thinking, Lyna wanted her to stay far away from the other girl.

They stepped outside. Lyna stole away for a moment to collect the correct leaves, to come up between Auriana and Talia with the kettle in hand.

“I haven’t introduced myself properly, can I borrow you and we can share it over tea?” The words fall easily from her lips, and Auriana catches her gaze, smiling and glancing at the kettle.

The tea ends up going cold before either of them have a spare moment to drink it.

Lyna pulled Auriana into her tent and set the kettle on the table, pulling the shorter girl in for a kiss. Auriana’s hands immediately moved to settle on her hips.

The kiss wasn’t desperate or pressing, though they really didn’t have much time. It was a gentle brush of their lips that twisted and turned into a cycle of the voltan moving in closer and the borealin finding herself unable to resist.

Perhaps it was fate, but Auriana pushed her against the column in the middle of the tent. Lyna let one hand slide down to the curve of the shorter girl’s ass, cupping it and squeezing gently.

Auriana pulled her down further. Lyna felt something fluttering in her stomach.

The smaller girl’s lips tasted incomprehensibly familiar yet unknown, something just slightly sweet and sticky on them. Somehow as they slid and tangled with Lyna’s, her tongue bumping into the soft flesh, she got addicted to the taste.

Lyna slowly pulled Auriana’s leg up to frame her hips, and the other girl leaned closer. One of the hands on her hips moved up to cup her breast and the other stayed where it was for balance.

Was this what home felt like? Or was this something better, sweeter, more immediate and satisfying? Was this what she’d been looking for when she joined the Resistance? Was this how she’d felt when Cerise smiled at her?

Auriana slid a hand between them and Lyna felt the fluttering in her stomach start to drift lower, blood shifting from filling her cheeks to filling something else.

Auriana pulls back from the heavy kiss, a line of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before her tongue darted out and she smiled, breaking it.

Had her heart ever beaten like this for anyone else?

“Auriana Pasithea, princess of Volta.” The shorter girl whispered, hand sliding under Lyna’s skirt to find her cock and squeeze it gently.

Lyna’s knees wobbled and a moan escaped.

“L-lyna Aventura, princess of Borealis.” She managed it with minimal stumbling over her words, leaning her head back and letting her eyes close gently. “Klatznik…”

“Borealis, Klatznik?” Auriana teased, dragging her thumb over the head. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that city or realm before…”

Lyna wanted to laugh. She couldn’t stop her shoulders from shaking and her mouth from opening gently into something caught between an ‘o’ and a smile, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to fix it.

Auriana’s lips moved to catch the hollow of her throat, and this was when she realized that this was likely what her fathers had spoken about. Love, perhaps?

Obsession?

Lyna’s hands skim up to cup Auriana’s soft cheeks and she steals another kiss from the voltan. She’d never been one to leave a partner unsatisfied, and this wasn’t an exception to that rule. Auriana let her back her up and push her into the bed a few feet away, the soft mattress bouncing as it caught the princess.

Lyna descended on top of her, Auriana’s legs spreading to accommodate her and her wrists coming up to cross behind the borealin’s neck.

“Have you ever done this?” The redhead whispered.

Lyna hummed and kissed her throat. Was it obvious?

Auriana tipped her chin up. “Want to let me take over?”

Lyna’s hand slid between them and found the spot where the voltan’s legs met. Be upstaged? Not likely.

Auriana’s thighs quivered as her fingers dove in, two to start, the thumb sliding up the wet folds and finding the spot that’d make Auriana’s eyes go fuzzy and her breath quicken.

Lyna sucked at the spot she’d found on the smaller girl’s throat victoriously. Her middle and ring finger slid inside easily and she started to move them at a torturous pace.

There’s a murmur by her ear and she glances up, seeing the voltan’s flushed face. “I misjudged you…” She whispered once she had Lyna’s attention.

Lyna pressed up and stole another proper kiss, still holding herself up and still fingering the other girl.

Auriana deepened the kiss, her hands moving to cup the taller girl’s face. Her lips were still intoxicating, too easy to get lost in. Lyna paused the gentle circling motion of her thumb to suck on Auriana’s bottom lip and got a whine from the other girl, a cant of her hips upward needily.

The borealin rolled them gently so that they were both on their sides, pulling out of the kiss to press their foreheads together.

Auriana breathes out slowly, one of her hands skimming down to cup Lyna’s hip before finding her cock, standing at attention now and oozing precum gently, squeezing the shaft and cupping her too-warm palm around it.

Lyna rubbed their noses together gently. The fluttering in her stomach earlier was turning to tension as the other princess began to move her hand in a way that wasn’t urgent, but was definitely bordering on too intimate and too much to handle. She kept her own hand moving, annoyed that the angle was more shallow and harder to reach but enjoying the way that Auriana’s leg, the one still slung over her waist, twitched and tightened around her.

Was this what she’d always dreamed of finding with someone else? This tender moment of sharing breath, the gentle way they rocked and rubbed clumsily against each other?

Maybe she was too sappy. Maybe she was too introspective.

Maybe she was falling fast for the princess with a thumb brushing her second head, a palm that was soft as Melzor’s breath and children’s laughter, the nose that rubbed against her own.

Maybe as their sweat dripped and mixed and their lips bumped without finding each other and their bodies wound together they both fell in love a little bit.

Auriana came first, gasping and shaking and pressing in unbearably closer, her thighs tensing and her hand squeezing and her mouth popping into an adorable ‘o’ shape. Lyna kept moving her fingers until the other princess shook and dropped her head onto the pillow, gasping for air and laughing gently as she started to slide her hand over Lyna’s cock again, maybe pulling her hand back for a second to palm her own dripping crotch to make sure that her hand would glide smoothly and wetly and spark all of the right fires in Lyna’s skin.

When Lyna’s own orgasm rocked her, her toes curled in her boots and she dug her wet nails- neatly trimmed, as all borealin’s were- into the voltan’s hip. She sucked in a breath and couldn’t help but laugh, eyes closed, and pull Auriana into her chest despite the sticky, gross mess between them.

The smaller princess wrapped her arms around Lyna’s waist and happily snuggled closer, resting her head on her collarbone and not minding if her hair spread messily over the pillow. Their clothing was ruined, but a quick spell would take care of that.

Lyna cracked an eye open and glanced at the bed. She couldn’t help but bury her face in Auriana’s hair and giggle.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just… this is Carissa’s bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> so? thoughts?


End file.
